


The Blade of Marmora *remake

by unknown_otaku2015



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Gay Shiro, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Pansexual Hunk, Polyamory, Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Pidge (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Triad - Freeform, keith is my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_otaku2015/pseuds/unknown_otaku2015
Summary: this is basically my version of the episode The Blade of Marmora if all of the paladins would have been allowed to go





	The Blade of Marmora *remake

**Author's Note:**

> Lance, Keith, and Shiro are all in a triad relationship, you have been warned.

The paladins sit in their sits as Coran continues to pilot the castle.

"Coran, How soon will we get to the Blade of Marmora's base?" Shiro asks standing up. Coran looks over his shoulder before back at the control panel.

"Based on the coordinates that Ulaz gave us, we should be there within a few doboshes." Coran replied back to him. Pidge jumped around excitedly in their seat. 

"I can't wait to see it! I mean, they were able to fold space-time, and that was just at an outpost!" Pidge says. Hunk looks over to his lover with a smile on his face. He is glad that they are excited but he is scarred that it is a trap. He mentions to them about their last base and how it was like a space taco. Pidge tells him about how this is the home base so it will be better than the last. Hunk starts telling them about how it could be a jelly donut or an eclair. Lance's stomach growls.

"Aw! Now, I'm hungry for breakfast." Lance groans out.

"Guys, this is a serious mission. We need to focus." Keith says looking at the three of them.

"We need to focus." Lance says mockingly towards Hunk and Pidge. Shiro looks worriedly at Keith, he knows something is up with him. He also knows that Lance hasn't picked up on it yet. Coran spoke breaking Shiro from his thoughts. 

"The base is in range."

"Take us in slowly." Shiro tells him with a nod of his head. 

"That might prove the tiniest bit of a challenge."

"Is that a black hole?" Hunk asks, his body already aching.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's two black holes and a giant blue star." 

"That's not better." Pidge moves to their chair pulling up the control panel. Everyone moves forward behind Coran other than Allura, who stays standing in her spot on the platform.

"No kidding. Just inside a black hole, the temperature is one millionth of a degree above absolute zero." Pidge says, a glint of light hits their glasses. "But, just outside of that, it's hundreds of millions of degrees Celsius."

"Okay, it's like when you try to nuke a frozen burrito in the microwave, and it comes out all scorching hot on the outside, but it's still frozen in the middle, right?" Looking at Pidge, he asks.

"Now, I'm hungry for lunch!" Lance says.

"Guys, quiet! Coran, where's the base located?" Keith shouts at them before looking at Coran.

"In between those three deadly celestial objects." Coran says.

"The perfect defensive position." Pidge smiles.

"Or the perfect trap." Allura says gaining the attention.

"Yeah, I'm with Allura. Maybe we shouldn't, like, go in there at all?" Hunk says.

"What are you talking about? We have to go in! This is the whole reason we came out here! There is no other option!" Keith tells them.

"Okay. Jeez. Calm down." Lance says. He places a hand on his shoulder staring at him for a second until a beeping takes over. They all turn around to the main sreen where the electronic beeping is taking place.

"Identify yourself." A computer female voice says to them.

"Open a hailing frequency, Coran." Shiro says. "We are the Paladins of Voltron, sent here by Ulaz."

"Paladins may enter. Come unarmed."

"Why would they insist we come unarmed? Shiro, this doesn't feel right." Allura says looking at him.

"We've come too far to turn back now." 

"They just sent us a route to the base, but we'll have to move quickly. Because of the solar flares, it's only open for another varga. Then, it will be closed for two quintants." Coran tells them.

"They're gonna close it for two years?" Hunk asks.

"Two days." Pidge corrects him.

"Oh."

"So, any thoughts on which lions gonna join us on this little mission? I'm thinking things might get a little hot, so you're gonna want someone who can stay cool." Lance says.

"You're right." Shiro says. "Keith get Red."

"What? No!"

"The Red Lion can withstand the heat from that sun. So yes it will be the Red Lion."

"The course to the base will be quite treacherous, to say the least. You're walking a razor's edge between the gravitational pull of the black holes and the sun. One false move, and you'll either be crushed into infinity or burnt to a crisp." Coran says as they enter the Red Lion. Keith flies out of the castle. Lance on his right side and Shiro on his left. Pidge and Hunk sit in the back.

"Keith, is everything okay?" Shiro asks him. This catches the others attention.

"I'm fine." Keith replies back staring straight ahead.

"That's your answer to everything." Lance said.

"You kind of blew up at everybody back there." Shiro said. "You'll have to control your emotions if you're going to lead this group someday." Pidge, Hunk, and Lance stare at Shiro like he lost his mind.

"Lead the group?" Keith asks with a chuckle still avoiding his glaze.

"When we were stranded, I told you, if anything ever happens to me, I want you to lead Voltron."

"I thought you were just delirious with pain. Why would you make me the leader?"

"Yeah, why would you make him the leader?" Lance asks staring at Shiro.

"Because I know what you're capable of, if you can learn some self-discipline." Shiro told him.

"Why are we even talking about this? Nothing is gonna happen to you." Keith said looking at him still piloting the Lion like he was watching.

"It's just in case. I need you to get focused. When you and Allura ran off, it put us all in jeopardy. If you're going to be a leader, you've got to get your head on straight."

"I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"I know. We all have." Suddenly the Lion jerks forward and an alarm begins to blare.

"We're getting drawn in by one of the black holes!" Pidge says looking out the eyes of the Lion.

"Get us out of here!" Hunk says holding onto the seat. Keith makes a face before navigating the Lion out of the black hole. When they are back on course they all sighed breathes of reliefs.

"Great job!" Shiro pats him on the back.

"That was close." Lance says gripping onto Keith's shoulder.

"You're hurting me Lance." Keith says to him. Lance withdrawals his hand apologizing. "There's nothing here. This place just looks like a plain asteroid." He says as they land on a flat rock. Suddenly there is a rumbling and the rock begins to shake. Galra soldiers come out from a opening door. They signal them to follow them inside. Pidge looks around happily as they see the technology that these Galra soldiers have.

"I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora." 

"My name is Shiro and this is Keith, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk. We are Paladins of Voltron." Shiro says. Lance moves slightly closer to Shiro after seeing all the Galra looking at them.

"I know who you are."

"Then you know we were sent by one of your own."

"Ulaz was a fool to divulge this location to you. He had a penchant for ignoring orders and following his impulses. That's what got him killed."

"He gave his life to save us! What he did brought us here today, and Voltron is ready to assist you. Are we welcome here or not?" 

"You were told to come unarmed." That had Lance and Hunk look at each other confused.

"You also told us to identify ourselves. The lions are about as close as we come to an ID." Keith said stepping beside Shiro.

"If anything happens, believe me, you'll be happy you have the Red Lion on your side." Shiro tells Kolivan.

"I imagine we would. However, I wasn't referring to your beast." Kolivan says. He waves a hand at a soldier and suddenly one has thrown Keith on the ground. He grunted as they pressed his face into the floor.

"Keith!" The paladins try reaching for him only for the Galra to stand in front of them. Pidge tries reaching for him, since they are the closets.

"He has one of our blades! Who did you steal this from?" Antok asks Keith.

"I didn't! I've had it all my life!" Keith shouts still trying to get up.

"Lies!"

"Can you corroborate your friend's statement? Does this blade truly belong to him?" Kolivan asks the paladins.

"I... I don't know." Shiro answers for them.

"Shiro, you know me. I promise you I didn't steal it. I've had this knife as long as I can remember." Keith says looking at him.

"We can't trust them." Antok says.

"I'm telling the truth. I saw Ulaz had a knife like this. Tell me what it means." Antok lets Keith up.

"Our organization is built on secrecy and trust. You four should leave. Now." Kolivan tells them.

"We came here to form an alliance, but obviously, we're not welcome. Come on, guys, we're leaving." Shiro motions them to leave.

"Not without some answers." Keith says. They stop looking at him. "Somehow, one of your knives ended up with me on planet Earth. Tell me how."

"Your friends are right. It is time for you to go." Kolivan tells them.

"Where did it come from? I have to know." 

"You seek knowledge? There is only one way to attain knowledge here."

"How? I'll do it!" Pidge reaches out and grabs Keith's wrist to stop him from stepping anymore forward.

"The trials of Marmora. Should you survive, you may keep the blade and its secrets will be revealed."

"Survive? Keith, this is crazy." Lance tells him.

"If they're not going to help us, let's get of here." Shiro says trying to grab Keith's other wrist but he pulled it away.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have to do this." Keith says looking them all in the eyes.

"Antok, give the boy the blade." Kolivan says. Antok gives the blade to Keith staring him in the eyes.

"We will meet again." Antok tells him.

"Can't wait." Keith mumbles staring at the blade. After Keith changes into another suit he is placed in a room. The room has cameras from different angles watching him as the paladins and Kolivan watch him.

"These trials result in one of two things. Knowledge or death." Kolivan tells them. A fighter shows up with a sword in his hands. Keith lunges at him only for the guy to fight back stronger. The guy managers to knock Keith down grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back.

"Surrender the blade. You cannot win." Keith growls knocking the guy over trying to gain some distance. Keith strikes once only for the guy to shoot him in the shoulder. He screams falling to his knees while the guy grabs his arm again.

"Come on, Keith." Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and Shiro mumble under their breathe. Lance laid against Shiro's side holding his hand in a vice grip. They hear the grunting and groaning from Keith.

"Surrender the blade and the pain will cease."

"I won't quit."

"Then the pain continues. You are not meant to go through that door." The guy lets him go allowing him to continue onto the next stage.

"This is not a fair fight!" Hunk says as he watches Keith fight the two soldiers.

"Nor is taking on the Galra, yet that is the fight we face." Kolivan says. Keith screams again and Lance covers Pidge's eyes.

"Surrender the blade and the pain will cease." The fighter says to Keith.

"Never!" Keith shouts holding onto his shoulder.

"You are not meant to go through that door." The other fighter says. They hear Keith breathing heavily over the cameras.

"How long does this go on?" Pidge asks looking at the cameras horrified. Not because of the fighting going on, but because they have never seen Keith fight this hard.

"Sometimes, the greatest challenge is knowing when to stop." Kolivan tells them.

"He'll never quit." Shiro says looking at him. Lance and him share a knowing look.

"One way or another, this will end. Knowledge or death." Keith continues on breathing heavily until he gets to a room with almost ten fighters.

"He won't make it." Lance says already seeing how his other half looked like he was about to pass out. Keith gets through the door throwing the knife catching a panel in the floor open. He slides on the ground under two fighters before turning and kicking another. He grabs the knife before dropping into the flooring.

"Keith!" Lance shouts. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance try to run out the door only for soldiers to stop them. Keith's voice on the camera caught their attention.

"Guess I really wasn't supposed to go through that door." Keith groans before passing out to the floor. He opens his eyes again to see Lance and Shiro walking to him.

"Hey, man. You did it." Lance said.

"Shiro? Lance?" He grunts as Shiro helps him stand. 

"Kolivan told me you lasted longer than anyone ever has in those battles. You don't have to keep this up." Shiro says.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just give them the knife and let's get out of here." Lance says.

"I can't give it to them."

"Is that a hologram?" Pidge asks.

"His suit has the ability to create a virtual mindscape, reflecting its wearer's greatest hopes and fears. And, at this moment, your friend desperately wants to see you."

"What is it with you and that thing?" Shiro asks him.

"It's the only connection I have to my past. It's my chance to learn who I really am." Keith said.

"You know exactly who you are, a Paladin of Voltron. We're all the family you need." Lance tells him grabbing his uninjured shoulder. 

"I have to do this." 

"No, you don't. So, just give them the knife." Shiro said.

"I can't do that."

"Just give up the knife, Keith! You're only thinking of yourself, as usual!" Lance shouts at him.

"I've made my choice."

"Then you've chosen to be alone." Shiro said him and Lance turning their backs on him.

"Shiro! Lance! Wait!" Keith passed out again. The paladins try to fight their way out of the room but without their weapons it's useless. 

"You have to let me out to check on him!" Pidge says. "He could be dead!" Lance goes back to the cameras giving up. He hear Keith mumble something along the lines of 'dad', 'mom', and 'blade'. The room begins to shake causing everyone to look around.

"You need to get him out of there." Lance says.

"He can decide when to leave." Kolivan tell him.

"You're messing with his mind. You're going to kill him!" Pidge says trying to get to the panel.

"Knowledge or death."

"I'm calling this off." Shiro says. Keith is grunting under his breathe along with sweat beading off of him. They hear the Red Lion roar from above.

"The Red Lion is attacking the base! It's trying to break through!" A guard says coming into the room.

"It has a link with Keith." Hunk pointed out.

"It knows when he's in danger. It's coming for him." Shiro tells them. It shakes again and they all grunt. Kolivan lets them out of the room to go to Keith. When they reach him he's sitting on the floor holding his head.

"Keith!" Lance shouts throwing himself at Keith helping him up. 

"Keith, are you okay?" Shiro asks placing a hand on his head.

"Stop what you're doing!" Kolivam shouts.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Keith asks.

"Call off your beast!" Without any warning Red bursts threw one of the doors slinging guards across the room. She jumps behind the paladins lowering her head to Keith. He places a hand on her nose.

"Move out of the way! We're leaving!" Shiro says as guards surround the lion.

"You're not leaving with that blade. It does not belong to you. You failed to awaken it!"

"What does that mean?" Keith asks.

"Give up the blade!" Antok shouts grabbing Pidge and twisting their arm. they grunted out.

"Wait! Just take the knife! It doesn't matter where I come from. I know who I am. We all need to work together to defeat Zarkon. If that means I give up this knife, fine. Take it." Keith says holding out the blade. "Huh?" The blade began glowing a purple 

"You've awoken the blade! The only way this is possible is if Galra blood runs through your veins." Kolivan says. They stare at Keith in shock as he looks down at the blade with wide eyes. They made it back to the castle before Allura and Coran could come in. Keith holds his shoulder as he exists the Red Lion. He places a hand on her nose.

"Thanks girl." He mumbles. The lion seems to purr as a response as Allura talks to Kolivan. After they reveled that Keith was Galra to Allura and Coran, Allura seemed to ignore him and give hateful stares. Keith avoids them and goes to the table in the dinning area. After everything was settled Lance and Shiro showed up.

"We were wondering where you gone off too?" Lance asks.

"What's wrong?" Shiro asks. They both go and sit on both sides of him. 

"I'm surprised you still want anything to do with me. The princess doesn't." Keith said laying his head on the table.

"She'll come around." Lance told him. "And even if she doesn't you still have the best boyfriends so don't worry."

"We have to travel through time and space with her, of course I care what she thinks." There was a moment of silence as the doors opened and Pidge and Hunk came through. Things stayed silent as the two took their seats. "Are you guys checking to see if I'm purple?"

"No." They all said turning their heads.

"Keith what was you dreaming of?" Pidge asked. Keith looked at them before crossing his arms and looking down at his lap.

"My dad." Shiro placed a hand on his back. "I talked to him for the first time in years. I haven't seen him since before I could even properly walk. I've been orphaned my whole life." Him saying that surprised them all a little bit seeing as how they didn't know. "I asked him about the blade."

"What he say?" Shiro asked him.

"He just kept saying that my mom was near and I needed to wait for her. If I would've stayed I wouldn't have made it out, so I left."

"So where does the Galra come from?" Hunk asked. "Like your father, mother, grandmother."

"I think my mom it would explain why she left. I mean when I was a kid my dad would tell me about how mom left right after I was born."

"That's harsh." Lance says.

"I mean what if she's still alive. She could be working for Zarkon or be held captive."

"Calm down." Shiro said. "We will figure it out."

"How we don't even know what she looks like?" Hunk asks. They all look at him and he rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry Keith."

"Paladins." Allura says as the doors open again. "I think you worked well today. Lance, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk great job getting another ally for us."

"Thanks but we couldn't have done it without Keith and the Red Lion." Pidge says patting Keith on the back. Allura just looked at Keith before going back to talking to the others. Keith looked down leaving the room behind Allura as she moved to the side. This didn't go unnoticed by the paladins.

"What's your problem with Keith now?" Lance asks. Shiro puts a hand on his chest stopping him from moving. "I mean you were perfectly fine with him until you found out he has Galra blood. That shouldn't even matter he can't help the way he was born. We are friends, a team, a family, and you shouldn't be treating him any different now." Allura looked at Lance.

"I think it's time for you paladins to head to bed." The four walked out but Lance grabbed Shiro's wrist pulling him to Keith's room. There they find him laying on his bed face down.

"Hey? You okay?" Keith nods. "Lair." Shiro and him strip down to their boxers crawling in on both sides sandwiching Keith between them. 

"Just go to sleep, both of you." Shiro said. The two nodded already dozing off. That's how they slept. Keith in the middle with his hands crossed on his chest while Shiro and Lance both held a hand of his. Shiro's Galra arm rest across Keith's pillow threading his fingers through Lance's hair. Lance's other hand clutched Keith's forearm as to keep him in place. The three boys slept soundly for the night being.


End file.
